


Of Sleeping Hobbits

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fíli & Kíli lookouts, Kissing, Sleep, lovey dovey ness, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belladonna Bilba Baggins had a habit of ...erm...doing things like that one time she wandered off without knowing it Thorin gave her a earfull for doing that, he's about to get a wake up call unlike any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sleeping Hobbits

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!  
> This popped into my mind last night in a dream,yes my inspiration was sparked I just had to do it.

Fíli and Kíli were on first watch tonight after everyone settled down.Bella looked worried about something. She had mentioned even in the Shire she would wake up on occassion somewhere odd, even if their adventure had just begun. She already woke up strangely ending up sleeping in a tree,where Bifur found her. When he went to go relieve himself after waking up.

"Don't go wandering off Mistress Baggins out in the wilds it isn't safe for you to go wondering off."

That earfull of Thorin's wrathful complaints towards her behavior. When she was obviously confused to how she got their to begin with.

"Something wrong Bella?"Fíli asked the Hobbit who was worried over something as she looked worried. 

"No, nothing at all." She lied. Going to her sleeping bag. Hoping not to end up somewhere strange, she was wrong. She knew somehow,some way, she would wake up somewhere else as she had not fell asleep at origonally.

It was late and all but two were sound asleep the fire long since died down, only a few remaining coals glowed a warm orange glow. Thunderous snores and grunts maybe even a few groans were the only sounds within camp as some tossed and turned in their sleep.Bella was giggling in her sleep, _first_ _time for everything I guess,_  Fíli thought to himself. Exchanging a few looks with his brother in the dark before returning his eyes back to where they were looking at before. Finding Bella gone much to Fíli's surprise.

There was enough light from the fire to see Bella walking over to Thorin's sleeping bag. She was sleep walking and every dwarf knows better than to desturb someone who was sleepwalking. They both stiffled their laughter just to watch Uncle Thorin's reaction.

Thorin was dreaming of food for some reason. It was so good oddly enough the same food that Bella made so often in the Shire. He was shocked into semilucidness because someone else was in his sleeping bag with him. He forced his eyes opened even if he wanted to sleep some more. He saw Bella on  _top_  of him he could have sworn she was smiling. He felt his face warm up as she started kissing his neck baren as she started kissing it all over.

"Will you be my hero, Master Thorin Oakenshield?" She asked inhaling the scent of his hair. _Oh God yes, Thorin thought._

He was left speechless, what was going on?  
"I hope you will Majestic king Thorin,"She whispered in his ear.

She once again fell asleep on Thorin's chest, rubbing the side of her head against his chest. She began snuggling up against him as her legs tangled up with his own. He relaxed too easily putting a hand over her back as she started to snuffle softly. Thorin too eventually fell asleep, trying his best not to wake Bella at least not until morning did come.

"Bella...."

"Uhnnnnn,"She groaned. She didn't want to get up yet she was having a wonderful dream. That Thorin was giving her flowers on Valentines Day.

"Bella you have to get up," Thorin sounded close. Her mind couldn't wrap itself around that right then.

She refused to get up until someone blew in her ear. Her ears were far more sensitive than a dwarf's ears,that woke her up she was especially surprised to find herself ... _laying_ on top of Thorin Oakenshield.

She was mortified by this yes she  _liked_ him a lot more than she let on ,but sleeping with him! Especially since she specifically remembered falling asleep in HER own sleeping bag. Even worse ,he was grinning like a sly fox that left her hungry for more and left her breathless. Why does the world torment her so?

She reverted to her native tongue Hobbitish ,apologizing even! After getting a few looks for that as she crawled out of his sleeping bag going on her own business while blushing furiously.

"What are you saying?"

"Eh?"

"We don't speak whatever language..."

"It's hobbitish," Gandalf stated amused by the chaos caused by her waking up on top of Thorin.

"S...sorry." Her mind was cluttered. A fog inside her mind just started to process why she was in Thorin's sleeping bag, Valar forbid did she ... no... he and she would be naked if that were the case.

"You could've just told us you have a tendency to sleepwalk,"

"Didn't you father sleep-cook?"

"Yes, yes he did."

~•~

"Bella,"

"Yes, master Oakenshield?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because that was mortifying."

"You really should let that stuff go,"

"Why? I don't think you feel the same way ...." She was stopped midsentence by Thorin who kissed her softly upon the lips and ya know what? She kissed him back as Fíli and Kíli looked on grinning like a coon. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Generous use of amusing reactions from Fíli and Kíli.  
> 


End file.
